Lissandra/Background
|render = Lissandra Render.png |gender = Female |race = Iceborn (Formerly Human) |birthplace = Rakelstake, Freljord (Ancient Times) |residence = Frostguard Citadel, Freljord |occupation = * Tribal Leader * The Frozen Watchers' Seeker |faction = Freljord ( Frostguard, Falsely Avarosan) |related = Trundle, Brand, Anivia, Udyr, Ashe, Braum, Sejuani, Tryndamere |explore = * Ice Witch * The Freljord * Journey into the Freljord * Battle for Freljord }} "Close your eyes and let the cold take you." - Lissandra's magic twists the pure power of ice into something dark and terrible. With the force of her , she does more than - she and those who oppose her. To the terrified denizens of the north, she is known only as 'The Ice Witch'. The truth is much more sinister: Lissandra is a corrupter of nature who plots to unleash an ice age on the world. Lore Centuries ago, Lissandra betrayed her tribe to evil creatures, known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for power. That was the last day that warm blood ran through her veins. With her corrupted tribesmen and the strength of the Watchers, she swept across the land like a terrible blizzard. As her empire spread, the world grew colder and ice choked the land. When the Watchers were defeated by ancient heroes, Lissandra did not lose faith and swore to prepare the world for their return. Lissandra worked to purge all knowledge of the Watchers from the world. Using magic to take human form, she masqueraded as numerous seers and elders. Over the course of generations, she rewrote the stories of the Freljord, and so the history of its people changed. Today the fragmented retellings of the Watchers are seen as children's tales. But this deception wasn't enough - Lissandra also needed an army. She set her sights on the noble Frostguard tribe. Lissandra knew corrupting the Frostguard would take centuries, and so she launched her greatest deception. She murdered and stole the identity of the Frostguard leader. Then she slowly began to warp the tribe's proud traditions. When her human form grew old, she faked her own death and then murdered her successor to steal her identity. With each generation, the Frostguard grew more insular, cruel and twisted. Today, the world still sees them as a noble and peaceful tribe that guards against evil creatures like the Ice Witch. In truth, they now serve the witch and long for the glorious return of the Watchers. Lissandra knows that on that day nations will fall and the world will be reborn in ice. "We are the chosen, destined to receive the gifts of the Watchers. Our faith is tested by bitter cold and endless winter. A crucible that separates the worthy from the unworthy, purging doubt, and leaving purity behind. The others fight like neglected children, petty squabbles that will amount to nothing in the end. We have purpose: to prepare this land for new masters. The Watchers return. Our ascendance is at hand." ;The Seeker's Tale "The Howling Abyss. A bottomless crevasse surrounded by an ancient fortress carved into a glacier. No one remembers who built this place. No one knows its purpose. No one but me." "Long before and , before shattered the broken peaks, before the swallowed Shurima, it was the time of The Three Sisters. We were so young back then; Avarosa, Serylda, and me, Lissandra." "Back then the Frozen Watchers lived here. I do not know where they came from, but I know they were powerful. They gave us gifts, shared their magic, made us immortal. They named us 'Iceborn'." "In return, we gave them whatever they desired. This mighty fortress, a vast empire, our loyalty, these were a small price to pay. Avarosa did not see it that way. Like a spoiled child she cried out for freedom. She demanded choice. She sowed the seeds of rebellion and betrayal." "This place is where it happened. On one side, the Frozen Watchers, on the other, Avarosa and her Iceborn horde. Many Iceborn died that day, but in the end, the Watchers fell. Avarosa drove them howling into the abyss." "I never forgave her. I had my revenge... but that is another story." cs:Lissandra/Příběh de:Lissandra/Background fr:Lissandra/Historique pl:Lissandra/historia ru:Lissandra/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Lissandra